


the host club life is gonna kill you

by Bulletproof_Vampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: this is not a fic pls I just wanna tell you something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Vampire/pseuds/Bulletproof_Vampire
Summary: I just had a thought....
Kudos: 3





	the host club life is gonna kill you

i just want you to think about an AU where the mcr squad is in ouruan high school host club.

gerard would fucking love it.

that's it.

have a nice life.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry, but also you're welcome.


End file.
